The Consequences of Excitement
by SlashBeast
Summary: Jinx goes on her usual killing spree, until met with something she could have never expected. Reviews are appreciated.


It's another beautiful day in Piltover. The grass is green, the sun shining, tall, majestic buildings erect in the distance. The residents are enjoying a productive day of hard work and diligence, giving life to their robotic creations, assembling vast quantities of different machines, and relaxing with their families after the work day is done. Yes, what a wonderful day.

In reality, Jinx shows up and blows all that shit to pieces.

"Gosh, how I despise boredom. Let's do something about that...," Jinx grins, loading her firearms, "shall we?"

Invading building after building, Jinx disturbs the peace and corrupts the lives of hundreds of Piltover civilians. What once was a building is turned to rubble once Jinx is done with it. Robotic soldiers are reduced to metal scraps at the hands of Jinx's weapons.

Explosions, death, destruction, bullets, and bombs only serve to excite Jinx even more. Her sinister, energetic grin is a sign of doom for those around her. The psychopathic yet attractive killer brings nothing but pain and devastation wherever she goes.

One day, Jinx goes on her usual killing spree through Piltover. After excitingly causing the deaths of hundreds and the destruction of entire buildings, Jinx encounters something of more epic proportions.

A titanic, enormous institution, responsible for the hydration and purification of Piltover and all it's regions.

It's a fucking water plant.

A look of awe crosses Jinx's face. "Wow...look at all the hard work put into this huge thing..."

Her look of awe quickly changes into one of devilish pleasure.

"Looks like a great place to destroy!"

Jinx kills the robotic knights guarding the plant entrance, then prepares for the fun to start.

Surprisingly, she finds no workers or guards inside. The water plant is self-facilitated, completely automatic.

"Pfft, leave it to Piltover to make something so boring." Jinx aims Fishbones at the center of the humongous mechanism controlling the water plant and lets loose a powerful rocket.

"See ya later! Oh, wait, no I won't! Ha!"

Her words of playfulness and cheer quickly turn into concern.

The power plant, being self-sufficient, requires a potent power source to continue running. As such, Piltover engineered a miniature nuclear reactor to provide elecricity for centuries. However, a disturbance of Fishbone's magnitude easily destabilized the nuclear energy, resulting in a massive, but not catastrophic, explosion.

Jinx is sent flying backwards. She was not expecting such a huge explosion.

The explosion sends stone, debris, steel beams, dust, and just fucking everything flying all over the place.

And, of course, tens of thousands of gallons of water flowing from the center of the plant's mechanism.

After the smoke clears, Jinx recovers from her initial shock, surprised but not hurt.

"Ah, crap. Guess looks can be deceiving, huh?"

Jinx starts to get up, but then feels something holding her back.

Jinx looks down at her right foot and finds that it has gotten wedged in between a large rock and a huge steel beam, and it feels very securely stuck.

"Rrgh...what the heck?" Jinx grunts in confusion as she unsuccessfully tries to retract her foot. Try as she might, Jinx cannot seem to budge it an inch.

"I'm stuck..." Jinx mutters, annoyed, but also slightly afraid.

That's when Jinx feels the cold, unforgiving waters make contact with her skin. The massive amounts of water spilled from the water plant was beginning to flood the building.

The slight fear that Jinx had felt before was nothing compared to what she felt now. Jinx knew that f she didn't get free soon, it'd be but mere minutes before she drowned.

Jinx reaches for Pow-Pow, and uses her minigun to try and destroy the large chunk of rock keeping her prisoner. Unfortunately, the rock is barely even affected by the quick, light rounds of the weapon.

"Oh, come on..." Jinx whispers to herself. She prepares to switch to Fishbones, when she realizes something.

"At this close range, I'll blow my whole leg off with the rock."

With her weapons of no use, Jinx grabs hold of her leg and pulls with all her strength.

"Nngh...please...come...out..." Jinx grunts, her body quivering with exhaustion and panic alike.

Despite her efforts, Jinx can't move her foot from its resting place. By this time, the water level of the water plant is up to Jinx's ankles.

Panting, Jinx fears that she'll be dragged to a watery grave thanks to her own excitement.

She tries to push the rock away from her foot, tries to chip away at the rock with Pow-Pow, tries pretty much everything she can think of, all to no avail.

The blue-haired maverick is starting to feel hopeless. Violently, she tugs on her foot, the cause of her problems, the cause of her panic, and perhaps the cause of her death.

Jinx grits her teeth and tries again to yank her foot out of its trap. With a sinister mixture of desperation, panic, and pure anger, Jinx pulls with an inhuman strength.

"Come...on...let...go!" Jinx screams.

Still trapped, even after her valiant attempts, Jinx decides it's time to give up. This will be how she dies. This will be her last day of destruction. Her last day of fun.

Jinx mourns her imminent death. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, tears well up in her beautiful, crimson red eyes.

The pale-skinned woman looks at her surroundings. The water level is now at her waist. Wherever she looks, a sea of cold, relentless water surrounds her, like an island with no inhabitants.

A smile suddenly crosses Jinx's face as she remembers her favorite, most fun moments in her life. All the buildings she destroyed, all the mayhem, all the police chases, all the fun she had. She will miss those times.

"I can't believe that I'm going to die in such a boring way...and an unusual way, at that." Jinx says nonchalantly.

"I guess it's a fitting death after a life filled with excitement and fun. Still, I wish I could've gone out in a more...exciting way." Jinx sighs. The water level is now up to her lower neck.

"...Goodbye, world..." Jinx whispers.

That's when Jinx sees it. The object of life-saving. The sole thing that could free her from her inescapable trap. The item that she needed the entire time.

A fucking metal bar.

Jinx grabs hold of the bar as if floats by, just barely in her reach. With no time to lose, she plunges underwater, and grabs hold of her foot.

Sticking the bar underneath her stuck foot, she viciously pries it over and over again.

For a scary moment, Jinx felt nothing happen to her foot. With some more perseverance, she pries even harder, with every last bit of energy in her levering.

Finally, she feels her right foot slip free from its prison. A sigh of relief escapes her lips, and Jinx swims to the surface of the water, taking a huge gulp of fresh air.

Making haste, the blue-haired woman plunges below the surface of the ice-cold water. Swimming with all her might, she kicks the ginormous doors to the water plant open.

Thousands of gallons of water torrent through Piltover's land, with Jinx riding along.

Recovering from the tidal wave-like rush of water, Jinx hugs the metal bar that pried her foot free.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done without you!" Jinx ecstatically proclaims.

Then Jinx realizes she is surrounded by dozens of Piltover police officers.

"In the name of Piltover, we are here to arrest you! You are surrounded. There is no escape. Surrender or we will take you in by force," Vi demands.

Jinx simply flashes her trademark grin of insanity and excitement.

"I told myself there was no escape once before. Look where I am now!" Jinx thinks to herself.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Jinx challenges, then fires a Super Mega Death Rocket.

Dashing away effortlessly through the smoke, Jinx feels the rush of excitement she never thought she would feel again. Still, she clutches onto the metal bar that saved her life, forever reminding her that, while she can still have as much "fun" as possible, she must still keep some form of self-control.

THE END.


End file.
